creepypasta_biographiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Photo-Negative Mickey
Photo-Negative Mickey is the main antagonist of the Creepypasta story "Abandoned by Disney". It is a presumably possessed costume of Mickey Mouse that frightens any visitors that come to the abandoned Treasure Island. History Abandoned by Disney Photo-Negative Mickey appears new the climax of the story where the protagonist enters the Character Prep room, discovers the Donald Duck head and reveals the human skull inside of it. Suddenly, Photo-Negative Mickey stands up and looks at the protagonist, until he calmly says "Hey. Wanna see my head come off..?". He then proceeds to tear his head off of his own body as chunky, yellow blood flows from the head of the suit, promptly allowing the author to escape the building. It is unknown what happened to Photo-Negative Mickey, although it's possible he died or re-attached his head and is now waiting for another visitor. A Few Suggestions It is suggested that the protagonist of the prequel to Abandoned by Disney is Photo-Negative Mickey before he became a monster, who is suffering from sores that won't heal and being controlled by a demonic force from inside the suit that forces them to control their movements, causing the person to try to rip their own head off, to the point that it won't let them breathe if they don't follow the suit's movements, such as making them hallucinate and kill children and other people before the place is abandoned and they either die there and the evil force takes over them for the climax of the original story, they survive until the original story where they kill themselves by tearing their head off, or were granted immortality by the evil force. Room Zero It is implied that the Photo-Negative Mickey was the "murder victim" in the disturbing drawing found with the word "RETRACT" written in yellow. Appearance Photo-Negative Mickey appears identical to Mickey Mouse, with the only exception being his inverted color scheme. Personality Photo-Negative Mickey appears to be quite sadistic, taunting, and mysterious, as know one knows just where he came from, as well as his full personality, although it does seem like he loves taunting his victims before scaring them off by ripping his own head off. Although future stories portray him as being more murderous and malevolent than his original counterpart. Powers and Abilities Photo-Negative Mickey appears to be completely immune to pain, as it's able to tear it's own head off with ease and seems to feel nothing, and judging by it's text it's possible that it's done it before. This could also mean that Photo-Negative Mickey is immortal, either being possessed by a demonic force, or the person inside the suit was granted immortality. Danger Level Photo-Negative Mickey doesn't appear to be too dangerous, he mainly just scares people that come to Treasure Island, although it could have been responsible for killing the person who's skull ends up inside the Donald Duck head. If the entity is supernatural then it could be possible to exile the demonic force inside of it, or even if the suit altogether if the suit itself IS a demonic entity that took the form of a negative Mickey Mouse costume. If it's a human inside the suit then they might have killed themselves after they ripped their head off. Thus, earning it a 7 on the danger level. Trivia *It's possible that Photo-Negative Mickey is a pawn in a greater evil's schemes, as a lot of demonic happenings have happened around Disney during the stories. Category:Immortals Category:Genderless Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Undead Category:Human Category:Humanoid Category:Enigmatic Category:Serial Killers Category:Animals/Anthropomorphic Category:Everyone Category:Evil Category:Possessed Category:Supernatural